Shaken
by LoisLane1986
Summary: Emma has a dream that shakes her to the core


**Emma ends up having a bad dream that shakes her a bit.**

* * *

Emma had gone to sleep like every night. No problems what-so-ever. All she ever needed was a cup of her mother's hot chocolate with cinnamon and that would send her right off. She got ready for bed, got nestled under the covers, and closed her eyes as she began to drift into slumber.

Usually she didn't dream. It wasn't a normal occurrence for her but when she did dream it wasn't nice ones or ones that were that she couldn't remember. But this dream was different. This dream hit her in the core, something she was fearing since the day she finally found her parents. This dream was one of her deepest, darkest fears.

She was in a shop with her mom and dad, Henry was over in the candy section, casually perusing all the selections. When she looked around all she saw was Snow with Henry. She frowned in confusion, where was her father? And at that very moment in walked in David. Her sigh escaping loud and fast as she walked over to him.

"Hey, where did you go?"

David looked at her confusion "What do you mean? Who are you?"

Emma frowned as Snow and Henry slowly walked over "What do you mean, who am I? It's me, Emma."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

Snow stepped forward a bit "David?"

David frowned slightly "Mary Margaret. I didn't know you were here, how are you?"

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing "David, where were you?"

"I just came back from a walk out of the town. Why?"

She could hear Snow starting to break down as tears started to pierce her own eyes "David...you went over the town line?"

"Yeah."

"You really don't remember me?"

"No I don't. I'm sorry."

She couldn't help but start to cry "Bu...but you have to remember me. I spent so much time looking for you. Please."

"Look, I'm sorry I don't remember you but there's nothing I can do."

As he turned to leave Emma couldn't help but yell out in a cry for one last attempt "DADDY!"

David froze. He heard her scream 'Daddy' and something in him made him stop. He felt a strange feeling like he had been waiting to hear that for so long. And it came from the one person he had been needing to hear it from. He slowly turned to see the blond woman, crying. His Emma. His baby girl, Emma. He swiftly moved forward and just grabbed her into his arms. She clung to him automatically, crying profusely. He was trying to calm her down by rubbing her back and making shushing noises while he gently swayed from side to side.

"I am so sorry I forgot you. My beautiful little girl. I am so sorry."

And it was in that moment she awoke with a scream that sounded like she was being murdered and she heard herself yelling for one person in particular that she so desperately wanted to see.

"DAD! DAD! DADDY!" She kept yelling over and over as she cried

David had been sleeping soundly, Snow was curled up next to him, her arm slung around his waist with her head on his shoulder. His own arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other holding her hand on his waist. This was the best way for them to fall asleep since they both were having the dreams of the burning room. The best way to feel safe.

It was around 1 am when he heard the screams in his sleep 'DAD! DAD! DADDY!' it kept being repeated. And the voice screaming it started to become more clear and his eyes shot open instantly as he recognized it as Emma's. Emma was screaming out for him and her screams scared him. It sounded it as if she was so frightened.

He shot up immediately causing Snow to wake up in the process.

"David?"

"It's Emma. Something's wrong."

Snow got the look of fear as she got out of the bed with him and followed him up the stairs. He kept hearing the screams from down the hall as he rushed down them. Thankful that Henry was sleeping over at Granny's for the night because he wanted to hear all the stories she had. His heart was beating faster than ever. His little girl was crying out of him but, the words weren't even registering, all he kept hearing was his daughter cry out in pain, in fear.

It felt like forever before he reached her room and not even checking to see if it was unlocked. David flew in to her room faster than anything as he saw Emma crying and gasping for air as she was trying to grab hold of him from her bed. He swiftly moved to her side as she just grabbed onto him tightly, crying and still gasping for air. Snow had walked to the other side of the bed, her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked upon the scene. David gave her the same look.

Emma was still crying "Please don't forget me, Daddy. Please"

David almost lost his mind upon hearing her call him Daddy but he wrapped his arms around her never wanting to let her go. His hand rubbing her back as he slowly moved from side to side. Casting a glace over at Snow who was definitely tearing up at the scene before her.

"Don't worry, Emma. I'm here. Always and forever. Daddy's here."

They stayed like that for about an hour until Emma had calmed down and he had basically rocked his 28 year old daughter to sleep. Her arms limp at his side and her head resting on his shoulder as he continued rocking, feeling her sleep regulate and hearing her slightly snore.

He slowly placed her on her back in her bed, gently placing her head on her pillow as he pulled up the covers and blankets to her shoulders and tucking her in. He gently moved her hair from her forehead and gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight, Emma. I love you."

And with that he took his wife's hand and walked out of their daughter's room.


End file.
